


One Of Those Nights

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Clumsiness, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is so dumb.” Luke mumbles as he watches Michael and Ashton continue to pour various liquids into their newly bought blender. </p>
<p>“Lukey shhh, it’s for science!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Nights

“This is so dumb.” Luke mumbles as he watches Michael and Ashton continue to pour various liquids into their newly bought blender.

“Lukey shhh, it’s for science!” Michael exclaims as he sidles over to the blonde and wraps an arm around him, dragging him over to the soft-drinks and forcing him to choose one.

“How’s the spaghetti coming along Cal?” Ashton asks while popping a few ice cubes into the blender. “Pretty good I’d say. Taste test?” Calum says in turn before going back to singing under his breath.

Ashton nods with a grin and walks over to Calum who places the spaghetti laden spoon into his mouth. Ashton chews thoughtfully before breaking out into a smile, “Tastes awesome babe.”

Michael groans loudly, “Guys stoooop. You’re too sappy.”

“Says the guy who practically proposed in Paris.”

Ashton barks out a laugh at Calum’s remark and Luke hides his face in embarrassment whilst trying to hold Michael back at the same time.

“Just-Uh-Just finish what you all started…” Luke, always the voice of reason, says.

Ashton and Michael move back to the blender and turn it on, giving Luke a heart attack because the lid _isn’t even on._ Before anyone can stop it, juice and ice cubes have coated the entirety of the bench-top and tiled floor.

Luke doesn’t say anything, just stares at the mess and then proceeds to walk out of the room and out of the house. Michael chases after him and Ashton chases after Michael because there’s no way he’s cleaning all that up alone. In a panic, Calum grabs the pot of spaghetti and runs out of the kitchen as well, following closely behind Ashton.

They all end up in their front yard, panting and yelling.

“I can’t believe you guys just did that!”

“Luke it was an accident!”

“We’ll clean it up, promise!”

“The _entire_ bench top is covered in it! _Oh my God_ , we’re going to have an ant infestation.”

“Uh I’ll go to the store now and get some more cleaning products so-“

“Michael you’re not going fucking anywhere. We already have cleaning products.”

“Calum why the hell do you have pot with you?”

Calum chokes up and his grip on the pot fails momentarily and that’s all the time it needs to go tumbling out of his hand and onto the front lawn. “ _Pot?!_ ” He manages before Luke is crying out.

“Now we have spaghetti on the lawn!”

“The birds will eat it, don’t worry.” Ashton chimes in as he picks up the pot as well as Calum from the ground. He hands it back to Calum who then snaps out of his state of shock.

“Michael, what the fuck? You could’ve worded that better geez. What if the neighbours heard? They’re going to think we’re doing drugs or worse, _dealing drugs_.” 

“ _Oh God…”_ Is all the trio can hear as Luke continues to pace back and forth.

“Is he okay? Shouldn’t you do something?” Calum whispers to Michael who punches him in the shoulder playfully before walking up to Luke and gripping him by the shoulders, head tilted downwards to kiss him.

“Totally unnecessary.” Luke mumbles, red faced as he stays near Michael’s side, seemingly less panicked.

“It _was_ totally unnecessary, Sappy Michael. We are leaving the scene!” Ashton announces before grabbing Calum by the hand and leading him back inside the house. Luke and Michael follow soon after and when Luke sees the mess in the kitchen again, he feels faint.

“You guys just clean up, I’ll order pizza. I swear this is the last time we attempt to cook dinner.” Luke says as he dials the pizza place and orders two large pizzas.

After about half an hour of cleaning, groaning and shouting; the doorbell rings. Michael rushes over to the door and takes the boxes from the guy holding them, leaving Luke to pay the poor, startled delivery boy.

“Sorry, keep the change.” He mumbles as he hands twenty five dollars to the boy and promptly closes the door. When he walks into the living room he sees that Ashton and Calum are cuddled up on the couch being all cute and shit and Michael’s just stuffing his face with the baked goodness.

Luke sighs for the billionth time that day.

“Don’t eat all of it yeah?” He swiftly reaches for a slice of the quickly finishing pepperoni pizza and places it onto his plate before settling next to Michael.

“Sorry for making such a mess…” The older boy murmurs as he turns his head to Luke, “Kiss me?” He asks and Luke blanches, “ _Hell no, greasy lips._ ”

Within seconds Calum is on the floor and Ashton is slapping his knee like an old man, both of them are laughing uncontrollably. Michael is half glaring at everyone, half whining, and Luke is simply sitting there trying to eat his pizza while wondering how on Earth he got stuck with the most stupid yet loveable people to exist.

He doesn’t know, he really doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> tried writing a bit differently, sorta failed.


End file.
